Truth Or Dare
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Mike, Sam, Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Dakota, Jo, and Zoey play a game of truth or dare. Brick dares Mike to confess some things to Zoey...what are they?


**Truth Or Dare**

On the island, during a cool summer breeze, some of the guys had decided to go down to the beach and have a fun time- unfortunately, some of the girls wanted to join in as well. So Mike, Brick, Cameron, Sam, Zoey, Dakota, Dawn, and Jo heads on down towards the beach.

The group of eight takes a seat on some logs in the sand, listening to some of the waves crashing against the rocks. It was a very calm, and peaceful sight be in. They've roasted marshmallows, told some jokes and stories; but it all started to get a little bored in a while, until...

"Hey guys, know what we should do? How about a game of truth or dare?!" Brick suggested.

The others look at him, then back at each other. Eventually, they all gave in and nods. "Alright, Brick, _you _go first then! True or dare Ge-I-joke?" Jo asked him in a mocking tone.

Brick glares at her, "Fine...hmm...DARE!" He said with a proud look and tone.

Jo grins devilishly at him, "I dare you to run around the whole camp for 10 minutes..." He scuffs and stands up; before Jo said,"..._Naked_..." At that, Brick begins to blush with anger.

"What? NO WAY! I don't want people to see my...my..."

"Your-" Sam was about to say it, when Mike covered his mouth, laughing a little.

Brick glares at Jo, "You owe me **_BIG_ _TIME_**!" She shrugs and shoos him off.

"That means your boxers are off too, Sargent!" Jo shouts to him, laughing while doing so.

* * *

Brick had returned 10 minuets later, getting his cloths back on during the process. The others tried to hold back their giggles and chuckles.

"Like, OMG, I can, so, _not_ believe that Brick, like, _did that_! OMG, I am, like, sooo totally LOLZ!" Dakota says, laughing about what had happened.

"HAHA! We could hear the others' screams and your howling while you were naked, Brick! Sorry dude, but _that_ was funny!" Sam intended, laughing still.

Brick's eyes were filled with anger as he shot Jo the Death Eyes, "Alright, Jo, time for the ultimate dare," She starts howling with laughter. "How can _your _dare be even _more _ultimate than _mine_?!" She laughs out loud.

Brick grins.

"I dare you to...kiss one of the girls who are with us tonight!" Everyone, mostly Jo, gasps in surprise.

Jo's eyes were widen with disbelieve. _The hell was his problem? _Enough of that thought; Jo scanned the whole group of friends that she was with: Dakota looking scared for life. Zoey looking completely embarrassed. But Dawn...she just rolls her eyes and goes over towards Jo.

"I guess I could let you give me one quick kiss- nothing to it really." With that, Jo kisses Dawn for about three seconds, then throws up. Everyone laughs, surprisingly, including Dawn.

* * *

After that, Cameron looks over at Dawn. "Dawn?" He'd asked, making her look over at him. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She'd claimed, making a right choice.

"Is there any boy on this island that you like-like at all?" Everyone's eyes were then fixed upon Dawn- her face was twisted in a concentrating look.

"Hmm...no...not really. Truth or dare, Cam?"

He took a long thinking look before answering her.

"I guess truth,"

"Your aura says that you've _never _done anything bad in your life. Is that true, Cameron?"

Cameron made a large and happy smile, filled with proudness. "Why yes, yes that's true!" Everyone looks surprised at that; surly no one has able to succeed in _th_at before- even Cameron!

* * *

"Sam!" Dakota shouts, making him wince, looking up at the hot blond.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare, Sam?" She'd asked, smirking at him. He grins with a shy look on his face, "Dare! I'll do anything!" She grins.

"Really? Then...you wouldn't mind..._kissing _me, would you?" He didn't need to think twice about _that_! Because after she'd dared him, he was already on top of her, kissing her.

Jo rolls her eyes, "Alright you two, cut it out!"

Both Sam and Dakota blush as he gets up and sits back down at his spot, smiling at Dakota. "Truth or dare, Dakota?"

"I guess truth,"

"Some of the guys who didn't come with us tonight tells me that you're not a virgin. Is that true, Dakota?"

Her eyes widen, and the others looks at her in shock.

"...Wow..." Zoey says breathlessly.

Dakota didn't know what to say or do in this right now, so just said, "Um...I'm a virgin, honest. They wished I wasn't a virgin. Jack-asses!"

They all nod.

* * *

Zoey looks over a Mike, smiling warmly with that usual friendly grin on her face.

"Say Mike...truth or dare?"

Mike smiled at her, but frowned as he was thinking about what to say or do. Finally, he'd broken out. "I'd say Dare, give it to me." **(A/N: Not like that, u perverts!)**

****"I dare you to...hmm...to do a very funny-looking dance right here, right now." Mike sighs, but was glade the dare wasn't something _else_!

Mike starts to dance, making the others, except for Jo, cheer him on. Finally, Mike was done and sat down. Zoey giggled, then said she had to pee, so she'd left.

When Zoey left to pee, Brick grins at Mike, "I think someone likes the person who he likes..." Mike's eyes widen. _How did he know?_

Mike was lost for words, "...I...Uh...Um...well..." He says, blushing hard as he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon, Mike, you've already told all of us about your MPD; we've noticed that you like Zoey, so c'mon man, just confess to her about both things already!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, I won't!" Mike intends. "Every person who I've told about my disorder, except for you guys surprisingly, have told me I was a freak and all. I don't want that from Zoey!"

Jo scuffs, "Really? Oh my God, she's like an angel! I seriously doubt that she'll call you a freak or something!"

Mike was about to say something, when Zoey sat right back down next to him.

"Okay guys, who's turn is it?" She'd asked, scanning the whole group.

"Mine!" Mike says. "Sam, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Sam exclaimed.

Mike grinned at this, "I dare you to keep your mouth shut about _anything _that we've discussed!" Zoey got a confused look, but shrugs and forgets about it.

Sam sighs heavily, and gives Mike the thumbs-up.

Brick smirks, "Alright, Mike, I dare you to tell Zoey the truth...**_ALL_** of it..."

Mike's eyes widen, and Zoey looked at him in concern, "Mike..." Zoey began, worried about what's going on with him, and why Brick had dared him to do whatever.

He knew he had to tell her, so Mike sighed and turns to her, "Z-Z-Zoey...you...you wouldn't call me a freak...no matter what, right?"

She giggles and nods, "Of course I wouldn't, Mike! You're not a freak, no matter what!" She said, proving her point to him.

"Really? Even if...I told you that I have...Multiple Personality Disorder...?" She frowns at him.

"That's what you're worried about...that I'll call you some mean things if you tell me that?" He nods sadly. "Oh Mike, I don't care if you have MPD! My mom is a doctor who works with that type of people; surly you don't have to worry about a thing!" She explained calmly.

Mike smiles, but then remembered that there was something _else _that he had to confess to her, "Well...another thing is that I...umm..."

"Just kiss her, Mike, and be done with it! I think she already knows that you like her!" Sam bellowed.

Zoey blushed hard, so did Mike.

Without one warning, Zoey grabbed Mike, and pulled him into a kiss, making his eyes close, and his cheeks turning red. The others just went "Awwwwww".

After Zoey let him go, she'd blushed. "Mike...I kinda like you too..." He'd smiled and kissed her again.

They all continued to play truth or dare for a little while longer, before they all went to the cabins for bed. But not Mike and Zoey, no, they just laid under the stars, watching them fly by- like what real couples do.

* * *

**I don't know where the idea of this came from, but It's just another Zoke thing. At least I think it is. lol **

**As 4 my sequel 2 TDBIA, I dunno know where it will come out. I want 2 take a break from writing a sequel to that, because, I'm not gonna lie, it was a HUGE pain trying 2 get TDBIA done! So...please wait until November or December 4 the sequel, okay? sorry, lolz  
**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
